Drunks
by Darkia77
Summary: A night of getting overcharged leads to some mischief around the Nemisis... these summaries blow... Read AND review PLEEEEEASE!


They were a little overcharged... Scratch that, they were out-and-out _wasted_. Frenzy leaned heavily on his brother, his black and red arm wrapped sloppily around the purple Rumble's neck cables. The Decepticons had had an extremely, more-likely-to-get-Optimus-to-kiss-Megatron's-afterburner chances, rare victory. They had made a clean get away, taking over 7 million energon cubes, and beat the slag out of the Autobots. And to top it all off, Megatron let them have as much energon as they could drink. Today was a good day.

Frenzy leaned more onto his brother, driving him to scrape his shoulder against the wall of the hallway. His free arm waved enthusiasticlly. "Th-those Auto-bums di'n't know wha' hit 'em. Just... Boom! Heh heh heh..."

Rumble smacked his twin's helm good-naturedly. "You had too much energon, man." Even as he spoke, his words slurred and the smell of high-grade rolled off his exvents.

The red and black Casset laughed drunkenly. "Your n-not exactly sober yourself."

"Hey man, you know what we should do?" Rumble's sentence was punctuated by a loud hiccup.

"What?"

A devious grin was all he got for a reply. Soon a mirroring smirk spread across his faceplates as Frenzy understood. Every mech had either returned to their rooms rest for their shifts or passed out were they fell to sleep off their overenergization. Which meant the Decepticon Duo had free reign of the Nemisis. Even Soundwave was too out of it to even notice their absence. What better time was there for a little bit of mischief?

The twins quickly found themselves in the item storage in the lowest level of the ship, grabbing everything they could. These items included: several buckets of paint, neon pink, sparkly matterial, a coconut, a screwdriver, a wirecutter, some glitter, a gallon of glue, a rubber ball, and a mix tape. Relocking the door and slipping through the ship, Rumble and Frenzy stumbled rather loudly, hushing and shushing each other. Finally, they arrived to their area of destination: the command hallway. Here, the quarters of Soundwave, Starscream, and Megatron, the high powers of the Decepticon army, rested. Oh, tonight was going to be _fun..._

The purple mech flittered his optics online immediately at the sound of a roar of rage. Quickly followed was a loud screech of horror. Rumble knew what was wrong. The commanders had found their... surprises. He shook his brother, desperately trying to wake him. They had passed out several joors ago, in the middle of the throne room. Frenzy groaned, covering his red optics. "This had better be good..."

Another bellow, the blast of a powerful weapon, and a door slamming open had both twins up on their peds in a spark-pulse. In entered The Unmaker in all his fury... and his green and yellow armor. The twins had to do their best not to laugh at their handywork. Helm to ped, Megatron had grass green and sunny yellow paint covering his normal sword-silver metal, painted so his helm looked like the top of one giant sun flower, his body the stalk, and his arms the leaves. A few smiling suns were drawn on his now-dirt-brown faceplates and little pink flowers all over his large fusion cannon. "What. Have. YOU. DONE!" the slagmaker thundered.

The door slid open again, and the twins couldn't help but fall over each other laughing. Starscream had a frilly neon-pink tutu glued to his waist, red paint on his lip components to look like human lipstick, a coconut bikini tied on his upper chassis, and small purple hearts painted all over his wings. But the best part, Starscream's circuits had been tampered with, making him dance like a ballerina, servos over his helm, spinning on the tip of one ped, as he entered. "You retched little scrap piles!" the SiC screamed at the top of his vocals.

Then there was Soundwave. Rumble and Frenzy's Creator was covered in gold and silver glitter, 'Kiss me' written over his mask, two halves of a rubber ball that were glued to his glass cover, and he was stuck constantly playing over and over, "I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world. My boobs are plastic, it's fantastic!" He didn't say anything, just glaring murderously behind his visor. His pretty, shimmering visor.

Megatron looked like he was about to tear the hysterically laughing Casseticon twins into little pieces, but he only growled, flicking his wrist to his TiC. The once blue mech nodded, picked his 'childeren' up by their collars, and carried them off to deal the proper punishment to their actions. The Decepticon Lord snarled curses under his breath, flopping into his throne. Only then did he notice how his Air Commander looked. He allowed himself a loud bark of laughter.

Starscream wasn't too appreciative, still spinning around. "What are you laughing at, Petunia?"

Hook spent the rest of the day removing paint and glitter from three mechs and repairing blast damage on Starscream's frame.

A/N: Heeheehee. Now you all know I am absolutely insane! Inspired by a message I recieved from a reader (JAMA16) of my other TF fan-fiction, 'WTF?'. JAMA wrote: "This sounds awesome. omg me and my friends use to draw on each others faces when we were asleep. maybe a few moustaches and glasses in permant pen for a certain lord of the deceptions. And a frilly tutu for the air commander. ;D must be neon pink with a certain barbie doll song XD just a few ideas for ya ;D" Well, here you go! ^-^ I hope everyone likes it. Sorry I left out the moustaches and glasses, but I thought the flower thing would be funnier. If not, I could always change it. Any requests for a story, just let me know. I'm more than happy to write away. ~looks at chains around wrists attatched to the computer desk~ After all, I need _something_ to do... O.o Later y'all! Oh, and a joor is about an hour. Just so you guys know. ^_^"


End file.
